


Infernal Heat

by AthenaJwel16



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Summer, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaJwel16/pseuds/AthenaJwel16
Summary: The Gladers have to face an unbearable heat. Some get sick, some get injured, just like Minho. Gally and Dana (OC) take care of him, while casually being cute with each other





	Infernal Heat

The sun was striking the ground of the Glade since three days now. The trees were starting to wither and the earth was turning dry. The Gladers couldn't keep their plantations from rotting and the heat was so unbearable that the Runners were staying out of the Maze, too afraid to die from thirst. Nobody was going out, preferably staying inside where the air was slightly cooler than the infernal heat of outside. 

“We're going to run out of water”

I looked over. Gally was sitting next to me. As the leaders had ordered, we had gathered ourselves in the cafeteria, the largest room of the Glade, and where the youngest ones could rest a little. The windows had been closed, so I could barely distinguish his features and the spark of his oceanic iris. 

“Then we're going to have to ration” I replied with a sigh

“If it's another trial from WICKED, it may be lethal to us this time. It's like a siege, they are exhausting us on the long term!”

I could feel the anger boiling through his veins. I stood and took his hand softly. 

“Come on. We're choking here”

He let himself be guided out of the building. As I was heading for a group of oaks under which the shade seemed to be ideal, we heard yells from the other side of the Glade.

“It's Minho!” Gally exclaimed 

And he ran away to join the small group that was heading to us slowly. I joined him a couple of seconds after and saw Thomas, Newt and Chuck carrying weakly the Asian, who looked terrible. He was sweating but was trembling a lot, as if he couldn't stop. His features seemed to be frozen in a mask of pain. 

“What happened?” The leader of the Builders asked, really worried

“He… He fell… From the ladder at the East of the Wall” Thomas panted, trying to catch his breath “I… I think the sun hit him a little bit too hard”

“But what was he doing up there?” I asked, the anxiety twisting my stomach 

“No idea!” Newt replied, who looked just as exhausted as his mate “But he has to be taken to the meds right now!”

“Let me do it” Gally grumbled, pushing them aside a little harshly 

He tossed his friend over his shoulder and walked to the sick room quickly. I looked over to the three flushing boys who wanted to follow him. 

“Go get some rest, guys” I told them gently “I'm going to watch over him and I'll let you know if something changes”

They smiled a bit, gratefully. 

“Thanks Dana” Chuck murmured “You're the best!”

I watched them for a moment to make sure neither of them would go in hypoglycemia and I began to run again to catch Gally up. 

He had already put Minho down on the table and Jeff was handling the medical equipment around him. The low temperature of the room was appreciable but I shivered a bit. Gally noticed me and motioned for me to go sit on one of the chair next to him. He handed me one of his jackets and told me to put it on. 

“You can't get ill as well” He explained, smiling slightly 

I thanked him with a nod and turned to Jeff. 

“How is he?”

“Nothing bad” The young doctor assured us “Nothing is broken, it could have been much worse! He got a sunstroke, and it's going to take some time for him to recover considering he has been exposed for too long… The ideal would be to hydrate him regularly but given our supply…”

He trailed off and lowered his head, sorry. I jumped on my feet, just as Gally. 

“I give him my ration!”

We had spoken with the same voice and we looked at each other proudly. 

“Alright” Jeff agreed “I'll leave him to you then”

And he left the room, leaving us alone with the sick boy whimpering on the table. I sat close to him and watered a piece of clothing that I applied on his burning forehead. Minho immediately seemed to calm down and began to breathe with more regularity. 

“You take care of him very well” Gally noticed, having stayed behind

“I'm trying my best to make him feel better, yes”

“Dana…”

Weakly but distinctly, Minho had looked over at me. He handed me his tight fist. 

“Yes Minho, what do you want me to do?” I murmured softly as I opened his hand. 

I discovered calendula leafs inside. 

“Tea… To make the fever of the kids… Go down…” He whispered 

He got stopped by a coughing fit and his head fell down heavily on the wood. 

“That's why you climbed the ladder” Gally understood “These flowers only grow on top of the Wall. Brave little Minho…”

He pressed his shoulder in a brotherhood manner and took the leafs. Then, he locked his polar eyes with mine. 

“I'm going to go give this remedy to Frypan in the kitchen so he can make us some tea. Stay here to watch him, I’ll be back in a few”

He was about to leave when he came back to me. He leaned close and kissed my forehead before running away by the front door. I blushed and heard a snicker. 

“I saw everything” Minho mocked me, his look teasing and a bit lost. 

“I forbid you to repeat it to anyone!” I exclaimed, embarrassed “You hear me, I forb-...”

Minho wasn't listening anymore, he had fallen back asleep, leaving me alone with my little too intense heart beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more of the Gally/Dana/Minho plot, more of these little cinnamon rolls!  
> ~Athena~


End file.
